


The Impala

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Souls and Owners [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impala Is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impala

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of Supernatural fanfiction lately. This is my first attempt to return that favor.

The Impala was patient.

She had sat on a lot for a long time before He first came. She didn't have thoughts as such, but there was a small, tiny part of her that recognized the hand on her hood.

The Impala never complained.

No matter what He did, slamming people on to her, the female companions in the back seat, the yelling and screaming. It was enough for her that it was Him.

The Impala was a guardian.

She knew that He had been brought to her as a baby, and in her own way, she protected Him. When the rain fell, He was dry. When the monsters got close, she kept them from getting to Him.

The Impala was happy.

Why wouldn't she be? He took care of her, protected her and caressed her. He gave her fuel and oil and replaced her tires as needed. He had rebuilt her from scratch even.

 

So what if He played his music loud every chance He got, she liked it. What small powers she had been granted in her making went to keeping Him safe and happy, and if that meant making sure that the tape deck kept playing, then the tape deck would out last her.

 

Ever car is born with a soul and an Owner, but only a lucky car keeps the first and finds the second. The Impala is one such car.


End file.
